


I Did This...To Have You

by Rossy94



Series: To Have You [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Hank Anderson, Coffee, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor Wanna Smash Hank, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Wanna Smash Connor, Humor, I Can Only Do Certain Pet Names Fight Me, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Riding, Smut, They Wanna Smash Each Other, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: Hank learns about Connor new upgrade.Connor learns a little more about what Hank does when he says he going to a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Okay! Thank you all again for being so patient with me. Life happened, and then it happened again. Once I finished the entire thing, I realized how long it was, so I broke it up into two chapters for easier reading. Thanks for all your love! Enjoy! ❤

There are pros and cons when you try new things. In my situation for instance, there are many pros, and I mean many. After that night, all I want is to have that feeling again. I want to live and breath, well so to speak, that fantasy over and over. Now, I'm not fully sure on what it is that makes it possible, but I've been able to cum more than a couple times without it being too much. If I had my dick, it would be a different story; I would be struggling with an overwhelming sensation that is almost painful. I also made the discovery to make myself squirt multiple times in a row, and throughout the past week, I found the best place to do it. The shower. 

"Agh..." I place my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of me masturbating. I was laying in the bathtub with the shower running over me, and my fingers inside my pussy. I could feel the build up again, and the image of a soaking wet Hank. "Come on, baby. Come on!" I say quietly and excitedly through gritted teeth. My body jolts as my fingers are pushed out and I squirt forcefully. "Fuck!" I slam my hand my mouth. My eyes grow wide with fear. Maybe he didn't hear me? There was a light knock on the door. "Connor? Uh...you alright in there?" Shit, he heard me. Con, trying to have alone time, but you have a housemate, in a one bedroom house with paper thin walls. "I'm fine. Just-almost dropped something." It's quiet, there's no response. Another moment goes by, still nothing. Is he still there? "Come on, Sumo, that way." He voice faded as he walked away. That was close. Shit, these are getting intense, but I don't plan on stopping.

I finish my shower as normal, and dress in shorts and a t-shirt for the night. When I'm finished, I walk out of the bathroom only to run into Hank. Oh, the awkwardness. He presses his lips in a hard line and smiles slightly, nodding his head up at me. "I'm headin' to bed." "Alright." I nod back, not making eye contact. He knows. He fucking knows what I was doing. We go our separate ways for the night, and I feel my sensors in my face heat up. Shit, this is embarrassing. I take a deep breath releasing built up heat. Right now, I need to put this awkward embarrassing whatever the hell this feeling is behind me, because if I don't, Hank is just going to ask me about later. Stasis is going to be the best thing for me.

I arrange the couch into my bed as per usual. Sumo, of course, the moment my back is turned, makes himself comfortable in the middle of the mattress. "Why?" I gesture at the bed. His response is to wag his tail and pretend that this is where his always sleeps. The happiness the beast gives me sends a warmness to the center of my chest. It's comforting to know that no matter what mood I seem to be in, he always makes me feel better. That awkward embarrassing feeling was dissipating as my focus was shifted on the giant fluff on the center of the bed. I get on the bed, and after some shoving and belly rubs, there is enough room for me to comfortably lie down. Not even a three minutes and thirty-two seconds later, I was in stasis. 

* * *

_Clink..._ It was a soft noise but it was recognizable, like glass touching glass. _Taump..._ Okay, that is the sound of a glass being set on a surface. I open my eye to see that the stove light has been turned on in the kitchen. I sit up on my elbows, looking over to see Hank making coffee. It's 09:57 MT. Hmm, I actually slept in for once. Wait...Hank is awake before noon...on his own. I sit up all the way and see that the teddy bear isn't on the bed with me, nor is his in his bed. "Oh-sorry. I didn't mean wake you." I look back at Hank. He's leaning with his back against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew. I shake my head. "No, you're fine. I'm surprised I even slept in this late." I smile making my way off the bed. 

Sumo is laying near Hank's feet; he wags his tail as I stand up. "I guess we can put it on the record that you have officially woke up before me." I joke. Hank rolls his eyes, but then smiles. The coffee gets done brewing and he pours a cup. "Coffee?" He asks. "Sure." I sit down and he sets a cup down in front of me, while taking a seat himself. "Thank you." I said. He nods in reply. We're quiet for a few moments, when I look at Hank and he has a small smile on his face. Fuck. He's about to bring up last night. No, no, no, no, n-

"Connor?"

"Yes, Hank." I drop my eyes at my coffee, pretending that it's more interesting than him.

"I know that you said you've been going to through some changes due to your deviancy and all...but I'm starting to think that it's all bullshit."

This coffee is so interesting, I'm going to pick it up and take a drink. FUCK! THAT SHIT'S HOT! I put the cup the immediately regretting my decision to drink my coffee so soon. I put my hand to my mouth in a fist to regain my composure. Meanwhile, Hank is giving that look of 'I know I'm right'. I sigh.

"Hank. It's not bullshi-"

"Don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar, Connor, I don't know why you even try." He locks his eyes on mine. Shit. I'm so fucked.

"What do you want me say?"

"I want you to tell me the Goddamn truth." He pauses for a quick moment. "Let's start with this...I know you changed something, but here's the thing-I want you to tell me."

He's not angry or upset. He's very nonchalant about it, and it's really kind of sexy. "Why do you want me to tell you, if you claim to already know?" I ask. It's like he's playing some kind of game with me. So, if he wants to play, I'll play. He sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I think you're missing the point. I want you to tell me the truth."

I shake my head and smile. "It doesn't work that way, Hank, and it's not going to."

I can see him grind his teeth as he slowly brings himself to smile. "Okay." That, was the end of our conversation.

Just,' _okay_ ', that man has something up his sleeve, and no matter how many possible outcomes with reconstructions that I do, nothing, and I mean nothing, can prepare me for what he could do. So, what can I do? I go on with my day as I would, just like any other Saturday. I take the beast outside and notice that it's a very nice day giving me the idea that I should do something outside instead of stay home all day. I double check the forecast, and the weather is clear skies along with warm temperatures. Finally, a break from the cold. 

I get dressed in jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and my black Nike's™. When I come out the bedroom, I noticed that Hank had taken a shower and gotten dressed himself; wearing those fucking Wrangler™ jeans, a Papa Roach t-shirt, and All-Stars™. He also tamed his hair in a bun the way I like, too. He has officially become my walking wet dream. He walked over to the door and grabbed Sumo's harness and whistled. Hank knelt down as the excited teddy bear was being strapped in. "I'm gonna take him to the dog park since it's nice out. He doesn't get to go that often. Wanna come with?" I paused for a moment. "Yeah." I didn't need to think about it, of course I'm going to go. It's a nice day, with a dog, to be surrounded by other dogs, with Hank. It's perfect. 

* * *

It wasn't my first time going to a dog park, but it was my first time going to a dog park with Hank. It was nice seeing Sumo running around with the other dogs and playing; getting all that energy out his own way, rather than me dragging him along on my one of my runs, even if he does like it. Hank and I spent a good portion of that time sitting on a bench, watching him do laps around dogs that were much younger than him, but all that sitting would lead to us talking. Though there were other people present, they were more interested in their own conversation to really care about what was being said around them. Hank pressed for an answer, and of course, he did not get one. 

The car ride was calm after a near two hours at the park. Sumo laid himself down in the back seat of the car wore out. We haven't been road but for ten minutes when I felt it. The hand. No! His thumb begins to circle the outer part of my thigh, and all I want to do is shut down. I should've fucking _known_ he was going to pull this shit! And what did I do, I let my guard down and for what, dogs? But it I like dogs. Worth it. Shit, why do I do this to myself? I can feel his hand squeeze tighter, and even though I feel nervous and scared out of my fucking mind, I'm getting turned on? What the fuck?

"Connor." His voice is calm, yet there is some sternness to it. "What did you do?"

He doesn't even look at me, he just looks at the road. I don't want to tell him. I'm afraid to tell him. Now that he's starting to act like this...I have to tell him no, and I think that just going to piss him off. Then I look at him-fuck, why does he have to look so fucking good. I don't want to tell him no. Agh! I him in him in between my legs giving it to me like there's not tomorrow. I want him to break my fucking ba-

"When we get to the house..." Shit, I really need to stop doing that. "...and I don't have an answer, I'm going to make you give an answer." So, the aggression is going to come into play then. Fuck. I mean, of course it is, why did I ever think he was going to be gentle about it? I took a deep breath in hopes that it would help keep me calm like it does for humans...it did not. The whole ride home I was on edge of how I was going to either let Hank down or tell him what I did. Telling him "no" is a very bad idea, I know this; maybe I shouldn't go that route. Telling him what I did will at least gives me a fifty-fifty chance of him either liking it or freaking the fuck out and never speaking/doing anything with me again, fuck what do I do, I'm not okay with any of this!

We pull into the driveway and all I can think about was how easy it is to pull my thirium pump out and just die, but I'm better than that. I can get through this. I feel as if my pump just drop to the floor board as soon as he puts the car in park, and the hand returns to my leg. In my peripheral vision, I can see him turn to me as he unbuckles his seat belt with his other hand. "Connor, I'm waiting." I can feel the tension in the car rise. I close my eyes, dropping my head trying to think of what to say. It's frustrating because their just words, but those words come with emotions and meaning. "Why is this so difficult for you?" He said, tone boarding annoyed. Immediately, I lift my head and shoot my eyes at him at the snide comment. I don't know Hank, why is it so hard for you to make love to me? Why can't you just talk to me after we fuck around? Why won't you talk to me? Why is _that_ so difficult for you? 

I shake my head. "I don't know." Those were the only words I could get out. "Just tell me." He softens his voice and the look on his face. I feel his hand caress my inner thigh as his fingertips slowly made circles. His eyes drift down to what he's doing then back up, examining me. The mood changed as I read his body language and we both leaned in to each other for a kiss. I don't know exactly what it was about it, but I started to get into it. I slid my tongue into his and elicited a moan from Hank, while bringing my hand up to cup his face. It's a rare thing for me to be able to do that, but the fact that I was able to feel that close to him, even just for a kiss, is worth every tongue sucking second of it. He kept his hand on my thigh, and it started to move...placement. It was getting closer to what was not there anymore, and he would be in for one hell of a surprise if he's expecting me to be hard. I was turned on, no doubt about it, but I was also getting uncomfortable. His hand is only a few inches away...I can't...this can't...I pull away from Hank and grab his hand taking it off my leg. 

Hank leans backs in his seat and looks at me confused. "What the hell?" He says catching his breath. I shake my head and unbuckle my seat belt. I get out of the car, then open the back door letting Sumo out. There is no thinking, just doing. Doing what exactly? What do I plan on doing when I get in the house? Hearing the car door shut makes me jump as I fumble the only key I have to unlock the front door. Yeah, if he wasn't mad before that I wasn't telling him, he's definitely mad now. I push the door open and Sumo walks inside as I follow, being surprised as Hank is right behind me. How did he get here so fast? "Connor, what did you do? I can only assume that it had something to do with the way you reacted to whatever it was that I did in the car." Continuing to just stay silent, I kneel down, and take off Sumo's harness. Hank slams the door shut. "Connor!" I jump. Fuck, yeah I pissed him off. Slowly, I stand up putting the harness on the hook with the leash. Telling him is the only thing I can do.

I take a deep unneeded breath, once again did not help, and turned towards Hank. "I..." Pausing for moment. "...may have changed something about my-anatomy." Hank raises his brows in an almost surprised look. "Okay...like what exactly? I need a little more detail than that." I turn my face away from his and fold my arms. I thought that would be enough for him, but no, nothing is good enough for him. Turning, I take a few steps away from him letting out another deep breath. Well, if that is not enough... "I bought a change in genitalia. Right now, I have a vagina. I still own my dick, I'm just not wearing it. There, happy?" I drop my arms turning around. His lips are pursed and he sighs. "I wouldn't say that I'm a happy person...but you could make it a little better." He raises his eyebrows once really quick, and gives me sly smile. I close my eye and sigh, opening them before I reply. "I knew you were going to say that."

Hank walks over to me and places his hands around my waist. "You know you want to give that thing a try." His voice is soft. Those blues consume me and I'm a goner. I smile at him. "Maybe." He gives a low chuckle as he begins to press kisses into my neck. I close my eyes just taking in the sensation Hank's lips. Shit, I'm horny. I let out a low moan as he makes his way to my ear. "Room. Now." He whispers. No one has to tell me twice. I turn around taking Hank's hand and we make our way to the room. As soon as I enter, all the excitement that had built up seemed to disappear the moment the door is closed. Is Hank going to take control? What are we going to do? What does he think I want to do? I didn't get this thing for us to continue our little charade. This is to help us get closer, I think? Or at least that's what I hope will happen. 

I'm just standing in the middle of room waiting for Hank to make his move. I don't bother to look back, instead I just close my eyes thinking of how this could go differently than all the other previous times. Maybe he'll pay more attention to my body language. Or, maybe he might take me slow and gentle since this is new and he wants to see how I get of-. The pressure of hands grasping my waist from behind brings me out of my thoughts. My pump races as some of that excitement returns electrifying my senses. Hank presses lips into the crook of my neck nipping and kissing as he slides his hands down reaching up under my shirt. I let out a sigh of pleasure when he nips my ear and I brings a hand up running my fingers through his tied up hair. His hands continued to explore my body for a few moments, but then stopped when his hands reached down to my belt. 

"Lie on your back." He said lowly as he slips away from me. I let out a small whine. I not surprised really, I just got a little hopeful. I took my shoes off, even though he never mentioned it, I just thought it would be best to get it out of the way. Looking at the bed, I'm all of sudden hit with nervousness. What if he doesn't like it? What if it freaks him out? I had a penis two weeks ago and now I don't. As I'm about to climb on the bed Hank stops me. "Actually-go ahead and take you jeans off, too." I watch him as he makes his way to the foot of the bed. He's so straightforward about the whole situation. It's in the way he talks, the way he walks, how he looks at me, it's...everything. I stand up straight and unbuckle my belt not bothering to pull the belt off, I just undo my jean and take them off. With shaky body, I climb on the bed. I have never since my activation, and I mean never, felt so vulnerable. 

Hank kicked his shoes off before getting on the bed. He stood on his knees and placed his hands on my bent ones. Those blues look me over for a few moments before he lowers himself, hovering over me. He kisses me forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I let out a small moan as I feel his hand run down my side, then along my hip, and finally caressing under my thigh. He lifts his head slightly enough to look at me. "I can feel you shaking." He says with a smirk. My mouth opens but I can't find the words to say. What do I say? How do I respond to that? I'm shaking because I'm nervous, turned on, both, neither? He sits up and places his hands underneath my hips; his fingers in the band of my boxer briefs. I grasp his wrists without hesitation, and I am met with icy blues. 

If I had a heart beat, I'm sure it could be heard in all of Detroit right now. "Connor? What ar-"

"Are you sure you w-"

"Yes." 

His answer was sharp enough to cut steel. I let go of his wrists. "It's okay, Connor. Trust me." Trust him. Trust him?? Yeah, I wish. I wish I could just fucking talk to him. I wish I could trust that he wouldn't take control over every sexual act we do. Shit! My hips are lifted as he takes my briefs off. After that, I knew there was no fighting it and I just spread my legs. "Holy shit..." He whispers with a smile giving me the sign of approval. Okay, good. He likes it. Great. Now, if only he would like it for the reason why I got in the fucking first place. "So this is what you've been doing for the past week." His fingertips glide along my inner thigh moving down. Of course I try to play coy with him. "I have no idea what you are talk about." He laughs lowly. "Bullshit. Last night-in the shower, prime example." Furrowing my eyebrows and pursing my lips I shake my head a little. "No..." I pause for a moment just staring at him. "...I think you're hearing things." He huffs a laugh looking away shaking his head then looking back at me. "You think you're so funny, don't ya?" I smile biting my lip. "I damn well know what you are capable of you little smart ass." 

His hands rub from the tops of my knees down to my hips; the feeling makes me shuddered. "Hmm. Oh yeah?" Replying a little breathy under his touch. "Yeah." He leans down, hovering over me again. "What am I capable of, Hank?" Closing my eyes as I can feel the heat of his breath against my lips. My hands find their way to his biceps and then to his shoulders. "Oh, I know..." He teases me by barley kissing me. "...I know you think of me..." I let out a sigh a pleasure. Fuck. Is it that obvious? "...I know how you play with that pretty little pussy." I flash a quick smile, as he pecks a few small kisses to jaw. Shit, I want him so bad, but I'm going to regret i- "Tell me, Baby...what-fantasies do you think about when you touch yourself?" Baby? Did he just called me Baby? His deep voice is almost enough to make me cum alone, but throw Baby in the mix... "Hmm. Shit." I sound like a fucking bitch in a heat. 

I am literally squirming beneath him. I need him. I just fucking need him. Bringing my hands from his biceps to his chest, they work their way to neck and I pull his mouth onto mine into a heady kiss. He moans lowly into my mouth and I swallow it. We break the kiss and he looks down at me. "Tell me what your fantasies are." The deepness of his voice has me dripping. The bed set will definitely have to be changed, and I'm not sorry about it. Breaking eye contact, I focus on my hands trailing them down to his chest. "Well...there's-a lot to my fantasy." My eyes shoot back up to his. He gave me a sensuous smile. "How about this..." He lowered his body closer onto mine; his hips were positioned in between my legs. Though he was still dressed, I could feel how hard he was through his jeans; only to imagine what it would feel like for his dick to be flushed against my pussy. "...what makes you squirt, Connor?" He whispered seductively. I sighed heavily at the thought. Wait, what? Something about that question didn't quite add up. Though breathy, I still managed to get my words out. "Um...Hank? How do you know I can squirt?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets what he always wanted. Hank. It really all comes down to communication. Hank tells Connor the truth and then some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you once again for being patient with me you guys, I really appreciate it! Enjoy the smut!

Hank lifted himself enough to look at me. "I...uh...just assumed you could." He's lying. He's motherfucking lying. I push on him forcing him to sit up. Slowly, I make myself sit up and bring my legs towards my chest me with my knees together. I scoot back on the bed away from him not making any eye contact. I hug my knees just staring at the comforter. "Hank, you're lying..." I pause for a second. "...Tell me the truth, please?" He lets out a loud sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. "God-fucking...okay." "You never went to the bar last week, did you?" I shot a cold stare at him. At this point, I can't tell if I'm up set or if I'm just straight out angry.

"Conn-"

"And don't lie to me!" The room was dead silent. Hank looked down at the comforter with his hands on this thighs taking a deep breath.

His voice was low and steady. "I did go to the bar. If you want so badly to know my alibi you can ask Ben." Our eyes met. "But I did leave early."

"Okay, then what?" I began to relax the hug on my knees.

"I came home." He sighed again. "When I got close to my bedroom window..." He stopped.

I closed my eyes. "Shit...you heard me, didn't you?" I said softly. He nodded.

He looked over at the window gesturing to it with his hand. "I looked in and sort of saw what was happening, and it peeked my interest, Connor." He paused a second. "Look, I'm not a peeping tom. I don't just do that, but with you being so secretive and not talking to me...I don't know? I wanted to know what you were doing. So I...parked the car two houses over, walked back, and distracted Sumo enough with a treat to get him not to bark, and I watched you from..." He then gestured to the door. "...you know."

"That's why the door was open." I quietly.

"Yeah."

We both sat there in silence for a minute. How did I not hear the car? Was I just that into it? My eyes were closed, I'm mean of course I couldn't see him, but still I'm a state-of-the-FUCKING-art android and I couldn't hear someone coming into the house while I was mas- "Connor talk to me...that thing is redder than the gates of Hell. You're starting to worry me." His expression was of concern, but calming. "It's just-" I stop myself and sighed. I look down at the comforter taking one hand straightening out the blanket as I think of what to say. "Go on." He says calmly. I take a deep breath while shaking my head slightly. "This is not how I wanted this to go."

Hank leans to the side looking at me, trying to catch my eyes. I look at him as he sits back in his original position. "What do you mean?" Here it is, the moment of truth. I have to tell him how I feel, and about our relationship, and why I changed genitals. I hold his stare. "Hank...I want you." He nods while pressing his lips in a hard line. "Alright." He says staidly. "But-I don't know if you want me." I break our stare looking back at my hand on the bed. Hank scoffs. "Connor..." He leans forward towards me, taking my hand that is on the comforter. "...Trust me, I want you." I lift my face to his, seeing those baby blues staring back at me and a tender smile. I can't tell if he's just telling me things that I want to hear, or if he's telling the truth?

There's ache in my chest. What is that? It feels awful. It's on the tip of my tongue and I'm scared to say it. I'm scared of the unknown, because I don't want to lose him, but it has to be said. "Hank, I don't want to keep doing this if you're heart's not in it." His grip on my hand tightened and loosened as he closed his eye sighing at my words. Oh shit...no. It's over. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! My artificial breathing kicked in and I didn't realize that I was starting to slightly hyperventilate. "Connor." His eyes opened and his grip tightened again. His voice is deep and low, immediately grabbing my attention. "My heart is more than in it. I want you more than you know. Hell, I've always wanted you." He moved closer to me and brought his other hand to my face, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. "Con, that night we got drunk just brought out what I wanted to the surface." I close my eyes for a moment. To hear the words pour out from this lips and the touch of his hand on my face makes every part of me love this man more. "I just don't understand why you seemed like you never wanted to talk about any of it." I said as I drag my eye open to look at him once again. He huffs a laugh and smiles. "Honestly, I thought you just want this to be a friends with benefits kind of deal. I didn't want to push it. I was afraid of getting attached if you really didn't feel the same way, so I thought it better to keep it like one night stands." Oh. Well, shit. I really am the stupidest android send by Cyberlife.

"Connor, if you ever have anything on your mind about anything. It could be about what ever Goddamn thing your little processors come up with, I don't give a shit, just talk to me." He gave me a low chuckle leaning his forehead on mine. "Okay." I say smiling back. He pecks a kiss on my lips. "I'm serious. Talk to me." He kisses me again. I bite my lip with a smile and bring my hands to his face pulling him into a kiss as I lean back; he follows my movement, hovering over me. "How about this? Shut up and fuck me." I say seductively as I lick and bite his bottom lip. He almost growls as he forces down into a headier kiss, forcing his tongue into mine. I moan into his mouth as I feel his hand slide down my abdomen to the top of thigh, caressing it.

Hank breaks the kiss for needed air, but he stands on this knees. He pulls his shirt off over his head and undoes his jeans. I bite my lip, scraping my top teeth along my bottom lip then releasing it as I watch him strip. Fuck. I know that he feels insecure because he's older now and he's gained weight over the past four years ever since Cole passed, but I think he's really sexy. He gets off the bed and takes his jeans and boxers off. As he's doing this, I couldn't help myself and slipped a hand between my legs, yet keeping my legs fairly close together. He gets back on the bed and gives me a sly smile. "I see what you're doin'." I hum checking him out as I play with myself.

He strokes himself a couple of times as he positions himself in front of my legs. "Spread'em." He demands. Fuck. He knows what I like. Slowly, yet evenly I open my legs wide and I move my hand away. Those hands of his find their way on my inner thighs and he gently glides them closer and closer to my pussy, but he doesn't touch me. Instead, he positions himself again, placing his arms underneath my thighs as he lies down on his stomach. He yanks me down a little closer to him making me yelp in laughter, but that laughter was cut short when he began pressing kisses along my inner thighs. Oh, fuck. This-this is one of my fantasies. "Damn Baby, you're already so fucking wet." My breathing hitched as he nip at my skin with his teeth. I place a hand through his hair; there were some loose strands that had made their way out of the bun. Shit, he looks so fucking good like this.

My pump races with every kiss, touch, lick..."OH FUCK!" I yell arching my back. Hank take a long slow lick on my pussy, ending it with a suck on my clit. I feel that I have no control over my body as it begins to shake and my breathing picks up. He does it again, except this time much faster. The movement of his tongue is well controlled; Hank has done this before, and he's damn good at it. My hips begin to lift, but Hank hold me down. It's like torture. Sweet, sweet, torture.

"Ha-Oh...Hmm." I try to get some control over myself. It seemed to work as I was embracing the pleasure I was taking, but Hank had other plans. He went straight for my clit, and just sucked on it. "GOD-HANK!" I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? I met his stare, those blues were pulling me deeper and deeper with pleasure. Fuck, I don't know how much more I can take. "Please,please,please,please..." I whispered as I brought my other to his head. He lifted his face off, and brought one of this hands out from underneath my leg and began gliding his fingers along my slit. I closed my eyes and took my hands off Hank head. I need to calm down. I need to calm down... that's all I can think to myself. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to cool my systems down, and smiled at the fact that this is way better than just fantasizing about it.

As I lay there for a minute, I could feel Hank still touching me and he would press a kiss on my thigh here or there. The feeling of his fingers are nice; the way that they dance along my wet pussy and better yet that it's he's the one doing it. "Hank..." I whispered running my hand through my hair. Just when I thought I was almost fully calm, I feel one of his fingers go inside me and he laps my clit with his tongue. My body convulses in reply to his actions and I moan loudly; he adds another finger and begins to move them in and out. I toss my head on the pillows and move my hand from my head to his hand on my hip. The feeling of his mouth and fingers were intoxicating, and I all I could think about was wanting to cum. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel the build.

I felt one last suck on my clit and Hank sat up, but he kept his fingers in me. I looked up at him as wiped some of the wetness off of his beard, and he hovered over me to kiss. I never really tasted myself until Hank put his lips on mine; it wasn't unpleasant, it was actually hot to think that I had to taste myself off the lips of the man I love. His fingers pushed further into me, and I could feel him hit _that_ spot. I bite hard on my bottom lip trying not to yell into Hank's ear, but I am anything but quiet. "Hank...sh-please,plea-HMM!" Hank presses french kisses along my jaw and neck, and with every kiss I can feel myself slipping more and more out of control.

"I know you feel it, Honey." The deep pitch whisper and the breath hitting against my ear. I was starting to really lose it.

"Cum for me."

Not even a point two milliseconds after those words were spoken, I pushed Hank's fingers out squirting all over his hand, the bed, parts of me, fuck I'm a mess. "Oh, shit." I said as I slammed my head down on the pillow, breathing deeply to cool down my systems. Hank pressed a long wet kiss to my jaw while laughing. "The shit is fucking hot, Connor." He continued with small laughter. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"No,no,no,no,no..." He looked at me eye to eye. "Did you enjoy it?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Good, and that's all that matters." He pecks a kiss on my lips.

We kiss again and again, until we find ourselves in a heated make out. We switch positions and I find myself on top of Hank straddling him. I sit up and pull my shirt off over my head throwing it on the floor, not caring where it lands. Hank rubs his hand all over my torso and I rub my hands along his forearms. "Connor, you're so gorgeous, you know that." We just stare into each other eyes, and the thought occurs to me that I am about to have sex with him. I am about to actually make love to Hank. His hands grip my waist and slid down to my hips that were grinding against him. I didn't even realize that I had started moving; he isn't even inside of me yet. I lean forward, my hand guiding my hands down along his arms, then to his shoulders. I kiss him passionately as his hands wander all over my body.

I break the kiss and look into those baby blues. For the first time, there is no pure lust, but instead, passion, desire, care, everything that I have ever wanted to see from him. "We don't have to ru-" I stop his words the a gentle quick kiss. "Hank, make love to me." He gives me a cute smile and kisses me. His hand moves down and he takes his cock rubbing the tip along my slit. Shit, he's really hard. He finds my entrance and he pushes me back to sit up. Slowly, I slide down onto his thick cock. I moan as I'm being filled with him, and I hear him let out a groan of pleasure. "Damn, Baby, you're tight." He placed his hands on my hips keeping me still, until he encouraged me to lift up and start moving. At first, his girth took some getting used to; I have to admit, it was slightly painful when I first started moving, but then that quickly passed. It was nice to know that he let me have some control. I mean, sure this is my first time and all, but...oh, shit, I'm not a virgin anymore. The thought that Hank took my virginity made my pump feel like it was going to burst out of me.

The room was filled with nothing more than the sound of heavy breathing, love sounds, and the bed moving beneath us. When that pleasure kicked in, and I could really feel how deep Hank was inside of me, I knew there was a guaranteed chance of about eight-two percent that I was going to squirt again, and I **_wanted_** to squirt again. Picking up the pace, I started doing circle with my hips as I lifted up and back down. Hank moved a hand down and thumbed my clit and elicited a whine from me. We kept this up for a minute or two when Hank pulled me forward and our bodies were flushed together. He kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around my back holding me down. The next thing I knew he was driving into me. "FUCK! DA-HANK!" Screwing my eyes shut, I yelled.

"You wanna cum for me again?" He whispered breathy. "Huh?"

"ARHH! FUCK...YES!"

"Yeah. You're so fucking beautiful. So Goddamn gorgeous, Baby."

I was getting closer.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let go for me." His voice was becoming hoarse and a little strained. I think he was getting close himself.

"Fuck me,fuck me,fuck me,fuck me,fuck me..." I nearly sobbed as his thrust got more intense. Getting closer.

"GODDA-FUCK!" He called out as he slammed into me really hard. "I'm about to-"

I could feel it...him, releasing inside me. My legs were starting to shake violently and then...

"OH, SHIT!" I lifted off his dick and squirted hard all over his cock.

My body still shook on top of his, as Hank re-positioned me in his arms. Hank laid there catching his breath as I tried to calm my systems down, and resume control of myself. After approximately three minutes and forty-six seconds, and to my surprise, Hank spoke first. "You alright, Connor?" He said, his hand on the nap of my neck. In a muffled reply, I hummed with my face in the crook of his neck. His fingers made their way into my hair and played with it; it as very relaxing and sensual. "You didn't shut down on me did you?" He joked with a little huff of a laugh. I turned my head to the side so I could speak, and laid my hand on his chest tracing figures with my middle finger. "No...Hank, you would know if I shut down." I joked backed. "Alright, just makin' sure."

We were quiet for a few minutes, and I thought for sure he had fallen asleep but then he cleared his throat. "I have a question." "I have an answer." I'm not even looking at his face and I can see the annoyance; I smile at the thought. "Smart ass. Anyway...er-why did you change?" I prop myself up on an elbow and look at him. "Well, before our conversation that we just had, I didn't know that you wanted me. I thought that maybe the reason you didn't want or like me was because I had penis." Hank looked at me in disbelief. "So, I thought, if I changed then you would be more open to me and want me. I did this...to have you." He kept his expression and shook his head. "Connor, no. Shit...listen there's a lot you don't know about me, and I mean a lot." His voice was soft, but still hoarse from out previous endeavor. "Baby, the last _real_ relationship I was in, lasted five years, and it was with a man." I blinked rapidly in shock. "Hell, I almost proposed to him but..." he lift his hand and dropped it. "...it didn't work out. It's a long story, maybe for another time."

He brought his hand up to my face running his thumb across my cheeks. "Connor, I could give a shit less what is in between your legs." I gave him a crooked smile. I love you Hank. I want to tell you that so fucking bad. I lean in to kiss him, and just as soon as we are about to kiss.

"I love you, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses .3.
> 
> Leave Comments and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, a bit of a cliff hanger there. Chapter 2 will be up tonight! Promise! 
> 
> Seriously you all, thank you for your patience! It means a lot to me for those who do read my work. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but your comment and kudos make my day! If no one has told you, I love you, and I care about you! Kisses .3.


End file.
